Bubble, Bubble, Oil and Trouble
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: FIRST MEL/JOEY FIC BE KIND! Mel has a bad day and need a bath but with her own tub out, where can she go?


Bubble, Bubble, Oil, and Trouble

"I'm sorry Miss, these pipes need to be replaced. You can't use this bathroom for at least two weeks."

At the time when the repairman said that, Mel figured hey what the hell, I could handle that. So she told him to go ahead and start the work while she used the main bathroom shower. But that was before the hellish nightmare of a Tuesday she'd experience just four days later. Everywhere hurt. Her brand new, expensive purse cut into her shoulder, her skirt pinched her sides, the heels were wobbly so both her feet and ankles were sore. Throw in walking into a few doors and falling twice, and she was done. She got inside and kicked off the death traps she called footwear and tossed the purse on the couch as far she was able to throw it and loosened the skirt. A shower was not going to cut it, no way, she NEEDED to soak in some hot water for a long time. But there was only one tub in the house – in Joe's room. Was she really going to take the chance of her 'manny' of seeing her naked in the name of relief? She took one step and her leg immediately answered yes, yes she would. "Joe?" She tentatively called. There was no answer, he wasn't home. She bravely ignored her aches to dash upstairs, grab some clothes and her bath stuff, then sneak into the basement. Expecting Joe to show up at any second she went into the washroom, leaving the door open just a crack so she could hear anyone approaching. She filled the tub, added a bath bomb and stripped off her clothes. Assured that Joe couldn't stop her now, she eased herself into the large tub, the hot water doing wonders on her. She took a deep, relaxing and let the water and soothing scent of lilies and lavender do their magic.

Upstairs, Joe entered through the back door carrying groceries for dinner. Tonight it would be just him and Mel since the kids were going out with friends so he could make a more adult-like meal. Of course, he'd humour Mel's ice cream addiction and make mini sundaes for their dessert. Speaking of Mel, shouldn't she be home? He went into the living room and noticed her shoes and purse discarded haphazardly. Have a good day Burke? He snorted to himself. But where was she? He heard a splash and rolled his eyes. Of course she'd steal his tub, he knew it was coming eventually. He moved lightly and quickly down the stairs, "Hey Burke! Mind explaining what you're doing?"

Mel sighed knowing she'd been caught but settled herself more comfortably, "Go away Longo, I'm taking over this tub until further notice!"

Without a single thought Joe entered the bathroom not ready for the sight of Mel lounging like a goddess amongst the bubbles and soft light of the room looking blissfully relaxed. He swallowed and cleared his throat causing Mel to shriek and sink lower under all the bubbles, "Sorry but you're in my bathroom."

"But it's for therapeutic purposes," Mel pouted. "See look." She raised herself enough so he could see the faintly pink mark from her purse on her shoulder.

Joe examined the mark, valiantly attempting not to look anywhere else. "I told you those straps looked painful," he tried to scold her. "Fine take the bathroom, I just need to change my clothes anyway." It took all he had not to run out of there and when he was out, it was like he escaped the dragon's den. He couldn't think about Mel like that, it was dangerous for their friendship and she didn't want him anyway. "You're buying me some air freshener," he shot over his shoulder. "My bathroom is going to smell like you for days."

"And that's a bad thing because…" was her reply.

Truthfully, Joe couldn't think of a damn thing wrong with that but still, "I don't want to walk around smelling like a girl." His mind still on the beautiful naked woman in his tub, he got some fresh jeans and a t-shirt and started to change.

Inside the bathroom, Mel's eyes fell on the mirror above the sink that was perfectly positioned for her to see Joe taking off his clothes. Suddenly she felt the urge to drink the bath water just to help her dry tongue. Her breathing accelerated and no matter how hard she tried, her traitorous mouth could not ask him to move. He turned giving her the perfect view of his well-defined back and flexing muscles. The tension was building and she needed to cut it before it became too much. "Fine fair enough, I'll get the air freshener. So, how was your day?" Mel was so grateful Joe couldn't see her face.

Joe paused, the question was domestic enough, he could go with it, "Pretty good, quiet mostly. The kids went out so we're all by ourselves for dinner. I figured I could make something more our taste."

"Sounds perfect to me," Mel grinned. "As long as there is ice cream involved."

"Naturally," Joe laughed. "How's the bath?"

In the mirror, Mel watched him turn baring his gorgeous chest. What was he doing as a 'manny'?! That man could model for Calvin Klein any day. "Hot," she blurted out. Panic swelled and floundered to save herself, "I – I me-mean it's nice and hot, IN HERE!" Smooth Mel, real smooth, she wanted to sink into the waters and stay there.

Now Joe was used to a certain level of crazy from Mel but that was strange even for her. He looked towards the bathroom and saw the reflection of himself, which he knew for a fact, Mel could see from her spot. Interesting…hot is it Burke? He unbuttoned his jeans and split the zipper just a bit. He put on a saunter for his possible audience and leaned his elbow against the doorframe, just out of her direct sight and still posing for the mirror. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah," Mel squeaked confirming his suspicions. "I'm fine." Joe bowed his head to hide the slowly curling smile, it was a heady thing to be able to bring down the poised and confident Mel Burke. He could probably walk in there and take her, claim her, and she'd love it. But that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, it would take more than one time to tame that tigress. The mere idea of him and Mel in his bed, spending night after night in each other's arms sent shivers down his spine.

Mel desperately wanted to call him in and show him what he was doing to her but that wrong, it couldn't happen. And yet somehow her mouth moved, "Hey Longo, could you pass me the shampoo?" Dead silence fell over them with only with one thought in their minds.

Did I just call him in? / Did she just call me in?

Joe was certain that if he went in, he wouldn't leave, at least not for a while. A long while. Right now there was his personal siren, beckoning him to his doom. He sighed, letting his feet go in the direction they wanted to, going to meet his fate. Mel didn't have to wait long before Joe came in, she held her breathe as he grabbed her shampoo off the counter and turned slowly to hand it to her. Mel reached out to take it but ended up hissing a little as the muscles in her shoulder protested. Joe blinked, the electricity didn't disappear, nothing was going to break this for them. "You okay?"

"Walked into a door," Mel admitted blushing. Joe's mouth went dry watching the pretty red/pink flush spread across her fair skin.

He smirked, "How many times?"

"Unimportant," the two laughed a little.

"C'mere," Joe said huskily.

Bye, bye breathing, Mel's eyes shot up to him, "What?"

"Just turn," Joe shook his head, he was definitely a dead man walking. She slowly presented her back to him and he grabbed some oil. Kneeling down, he poured some on his hands and began to work Mel's shoulders until she slumped in bliss.

"That feels amazing," Mel groaned, the sound going straight to Joe's stomach. But no matter how aroused he was, Mel had to come first, she would always come first. "Joe…" she breathed out, putting even more pressure on his strained control. "More…"

"More?" Joe rumbled in her ear, his hands dipping lower. "How much more? Tell me when to stop." His thumbs rubbed circle either side of her spine causing his fingers to go under her arms, teasing the perimeter of her breasts. Mel tossed her head back and he couldn't stop himself from bring his mouth down on its straining cords. "Mel…please…tell me to stop…" he was above begging, not right when he was seconds away from snapping. Rather than respond, Mel turned to face Joe and kissed him fiercely. Joe stood, bringing her with him and lifted her out of the tub. The caveman instinct kicked in and he carried her to his bed, drawing the covers over them. She was his, no one could see her like this, this was for him alone. Of course Mel fought back, battling for dominance with her mouth and hands but he welcomed it, relishing in her passion. "Mel," he broke away to be clear on one thing, "if we do this, then there's no going back. Do you understand?" Mel was silent for a moment and he grabbed her hair forcing her to look at him, "Do you understand me?"

Mel never imagined Joe would be so intense, "Yes," she replied quietly. He loosened his grip and rained kisses on her face and neck. Kicking off his pants, he settled between her legs and ground down on her hot centre. He waited for her to meet his eyes before lining up and pushing in slowly. Mel pulled her legs up as her back arched from the pure pleasure. They tried to set a steady rhythm but couldn't keep it as the lust took over. Her nails dug into his flesh and scratched along his shoulders as he rocked as deep as he could go. His fingers found their way to her clit and gently rolled over the nub nearly sending her out of her skin. "Joe," she choked out.

"Come for me Mel," Joe coaxed, pushing on her clit harder. Mel flung her head back, her hands flying up to clutch the pillow above her. She tried to stifle herself but Joe wasn't having it, "No sweetheart, let me hear you." Unable to hold back, it was the cries were torn from her as the hot wave tore her apart. Her whole body collapsed on itself and she almost took Joe with her but he managed to pull out in time to spill over her thighs. They lay next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Wow," Mel panted.

"Yeah," Joe wiped the sweat from his brow. Suddenly Mel groaned and Joe turned to her, "What?"

"Now I need to bathe – AGAIN!"

Joey got on his elbow, "May I join you?"

Mel only smiled and slid out of bed. She paused at the door and looked back her companion still in his spot, "Well come on, never stopped you the first time did I?"

Joe huffed amusedly, "It is my bathroom after all."


End file.
